megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kanami Mashita
|englishva = Rena Strober }} Kanami Mashita is a character from Persona 4: Dancing All Night. Appearances *''Persona 4'' / Persona 4 Golden: Mentioned *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Playable Character *Persona 4 The Animation'' / Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Cameo *''Persona 5: Cameo **Persona 5 The Animation: Cameo *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: Cameo (DLC) *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Cameo (DLC) Design Kanami appears to be around the same age as Rise, with a similar height and build, but has a noticeably bigger bust (Rise thinks she got a bust job). She wears bright pink wavy hair wig tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon and brown eyes (possibly contacts). She wears a bright yellow sleeveless collar shirt with red collar, and a pink apron with an orange trim and multiple red flowers at the hem. In addition, she wears puffy bright orange shorts laced with many light red ribbons, and dark orange red-laced shoes with a red ribbon tied to her left leg. In her casual outfit, she has long natural dark brown hair tied in pigtails, which are laid front with a red clip with cherry blossom design. She wears rectangular glasses, and wears a white t-shirt with black kanji, dark green sweatpants with her jacket tied to her waist, and yellow crocs footwear. When she was a child, during her first audition, she wore a light blue short sleeves dress with golden flowers design, white socks, and blue shoes. In additional, she wears a light orange flower ornament on her head. In the anime adaptation, Kanami has shoulder length dark brown hair and dark grey eyes. She wears a white/light blue blouse and a blue hairband with an ornament. This design was presumably her image on her early days as an idol. Personality She is shown to be a very carefree and energetic idol, making various catchphrases about food subjects to fit the Kanamin Kitchen theme, although she seems to be self-conscious about her weight. Kanami appears to be friendly and kind toward Rise. Profile An idol singer in the ''Persona series. First mentioned by name in Persona 4, Kanami makes her first physical appearance in the game Persona 4: Dancing All Night. ''Persona 4'' Kanami is an idol contracted by the same company as Rise Kujikawa and is referred to as Kanamin by fans. In the wake of Rise's break from work as an idol, she is promoted more heavily by the company. When discovering this, Rise does not appear to be surprised. However, she becomes frustrated overhearing fans perceiving Kanami's image as being less fake than Rise's image as an idol. In Golden, Kanami was supposed to be appear in Inaba as honorary head police. However, due to Naoto Shirogane's disappearance, this event was cancelled. It is also revealed by Teddie that Kanami was supposed to perform a concert at Junes until Rise appeared as Kanami replacement. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Kanami was mentioned by Mr. Minoru Inoue, Rise's former manager. After Rise's retirement, Mr. Inoue stated that he will try his best to make Kanami successful after being the main lead actress in a movie (whereas Rise was originally the lead actress). She was also mentioned by several male students of Yasogami High during the school's beauty pageant. ''Persona 4: Dancing All Night'' Kanami appears as a playable character alongside the members of the Investigation Team and Nanako Dojima. She is the lead idol of the Kanamin Kitchen idol group, and one of the hosts of the Love meets Bonds Festival being held during the game. She is shown to be a very carefree and energetic idol, making various catchphrases about food subjects to fit the Kanamin Kitchen theme, although she seems to be self-conscious about her weight and appearance. In her character trailer, she states that the reason she became an idol was due to someone she admired. She also states that she felt insecure during her childhood due to her small stature and didn't make many friends, and became relieved when she was called a friend. After witnessing Ochimizu and the Investigation Teams' disappearances, Kanami becomes worried as she hoped for their safety along with her group members. After being saved by Dojima from a suspicious man who wanted her blood, she asks him, along with Nanako, to investigate the disappearance of the other member of Kanamin Kitchen and Investigation Team. Although she tries to inform Inoue of the situation, he doesn't believe her. In her apartment, she considers watching the cursed video, however, for some reason she falls asleep and forgot what she was doing and reconsiders watching it before giving up deciding to take a shower and go to sleep, in which the video appears on her monitor at midnight. The following day, Kanami, Dojima, and Nanako started their investigation in the library to find some clues that might help find the others. However, Kanami stopped when realizing how late it was and went to go rehearse, while asking to take Nanako along with her. He agrees and the two go ahead leaving Dojima to continue with his investigation alone. Throughout her side of the story, she has continuous headaches and forgets details that involve her connections to her past regarding Yuko Osada. At the LMB festival, as Inoue mentions the PIN Ochimizu used for her files, 1324, Kanami surprises Inoue and herself when she easily states what it is. Because the passcode was decided privately between Ochimizu and the girl she used to managed, Kanami begins to wonder how she would even know something like that. During the LMB festival, Dojima calls her and reveals that the only witness to Yuko's suicide in the past was actually Kanami herself. However, Kanami was in denial and refused to accept this. Dojima questions Kanami as to whose diary she is carrying. Afterwards, Kanami tries to open Yuko's diary to prove that it's her own and that all of Dojima's statements are false, but struggles to remember the passcode to the lock. Kanami suddenly remembers in the process that the code is none other than Ochimizu's PIN number, 1324. She then unlocks the diary and finally remembered that she once admired Yuko when she was ten years old and that being why she first auditioned to become an idol. She auditioned because she wanted to be like Yuko, but she became traumatized when Yuko committed suicide by hanging herself in front of her. Because of this, she developed Acute Stress Disorder during police questioning and had to be hospitalized. She suppressed all of her memories of the incident from then on. She hid Yuko's diary after reading it due to the myriad of problems Yuko was having, in order to preserve the image of the Yuko that she admired. After she recovered her memories, her eyes turned golden yellow and the eerie voice dragged her along with the LMB stadium to the Midnight Stage. As she was tied up and almost giving up on her true self, her fans, Yu, Rise, the Investigation Team, the rest of Kanamin Kitchen, and Ochimizu encourage her not to give up and they see her as their friend. Touched by her friend's words, Kanami managed to break free from her bonds. Kanami later assists the Investigation Team in the final dance with Mikuratana-no-Kami. ''Persona 5'' Kanami makes a small cameo in Persona 5 in the Shibuya Train Station. Advertisements for her newest single, "Dropkick," are on display in the entrance alongside Rise's newest album, "Sapphire." Gallery Trivia *For some reason, Kanami's eyes are dark gray in the anime cutscenes, but in her character artwork, dance sprite, and portraits she has brown eyes. *Kanami may have hypoglycemic episodes as hinted at by her "emergency blood sugar candy." She also alludes to getting headaches other times aside from what is seen in the game which are also another sign of a dip in blood sugar. This may mean she is very easily overworked and prone to hypoglycemia as an idol's lifestyle is hectic. References Category:Persona 4: Dancing All Night Allies Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters